The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia pulcherrima known by the varietal name H-327. The male parent of the new cultivar is Supjibi (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,592), and the female patent of the new cultivar is H-371, a proprietary selection from an old and no longer available commercial variety known as the C-1 family.
The new cultivar was discovered in November of 1990 in Sugar Run, Pa.; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings shortly thereafter in Sugar Run, Pa. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Sugar Run, Pa. Continued observations from the vegetative cuttings have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar come true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.
The following traits are determined to be basic characteristics of this new cultivar which in combination distinguish this poinsettia as new and distinct:
1. Very resistant to heat when grown under black cloth and thus believed suitable in many climates.
2. Eight and one-half week response time under black cloth.
3. Six to eight uniformly spaced branches after centers and tops have been removed from cuttings, termed pinch.
4. May be grown from a single stem or from a pinched stem.
5. Bracts are oval and long pointed on single stem and pinched plant.
6. Foliage generally oval and long but on pinch plant some oak shaped.
7. Full bloom has three rows of bracts.
8. Stem is green to brownish-green.
9. The centers of the bloom are medium tight; cyathia are long lasting.
10. When grown from a single stem, many bracts form; 26 bracts have been observed on a fully developed bloom.
11. The plant spread is 14"-16" on a pinched stem and up to about 10" on a single non-pinched stem.
12. Bracts range in size from five (5) cm. to 151/2 cm. long and 11/2 cm. to 81/2 cm. wide.
13. Under normal conditions the cultivar shows color by mid-October; the bracts are fully developed by mid-November and can be sold by Thanksgiving Day.
14. Because of medium growing height, there is no need to use the regulator cycocel. However, if cuttings are started too early, the plants do respond well to cycocel to retard growth.
15. Resistance to fade, excellent long-lasting and does well in shipment, greenhouse and the home.
This variety was tested in summertime heat under black cloth and compared with a number of other proprietary cultivars which are non-commercial and used for breeding purposes. This variety was the most heat resistant of all the varieties tested. In addition, this variety did not fade over time, making it very versatile.